The Dissolution of A Dream
by MilkStrawberry
Summary: True hope only shines to those who are lost in the darkness. (Based on a True Story; dedicated to CeePi-Chan)


**Chapter 1: Twisted Fate.**

How does it feel like getting your ligament torn because of a nasty fall? One word..

Painful.

I can remember everything like it was yesterday. The ball, the player, the pull and then the screams of pain resounding every time I try to recall the fated event. It hurts like a thousand knives plunging inside of you one by one, ever so slowly, ever so painful..

Tears prickled the side of my eyes as I gripped my knee. I could hear them scream at me. "Saki! Saki!.. Are you okay?" And I found my body crashing on the ground; an agonizing sting of pain hit me and sent me crying aloud for the second time.

The fall came with the shattering of my beloved dream, my beloved sport, my beloved life.. To be able to play soccer was the only thing that I wished and hoped for. Now, It was still uncertain if I could ever inhale the gentle breeze of the field again, To feel the adrenaline rush whenever they say "GOAL!".

Even if the will is powerful, The body is weak and disabled. My future was still unsure and was rested upon nobody's hands. Not a hint of tomorrow was given, not a taste of assurance that I'll be okay.

The sound of the siren of the ambulance silenced me, Oh doctor save me from this despair! Nurse, Nurse! Am I okay? Are my legs alright?

How about my dream..?

_~The Dissolution of a Dream_~

**Saki's P.O.V**

I lay down almost lifeless on the hospital bed. We were just waiting for the X-ray results, I just hope it wouldn't be between the lines "You're forbidden to play soccer". I HOPE and PRAY.

I cried, just thinking about never playing soccer ever again.

As I was about to again, shed a bunch of worthless tears, A knock was heard from my door. I wiped the incoming tears with the hospital bed sheets, unhygienic as it seems, but it was all that I could manage to reach.

"Come in~!" I chimed. Like my mother told me, Face your fears with a smile and let happiness shine upon it. My heart suddenly stopped beating for a brief moment when I spotted a familiar platinum haired boy holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Feeling better?" He asked as I watch him close the door behind him.

I tuck the strands of hair dangling from my face and let out a shy smile. "Yeah." Lie. My leg was really swelling right now. I didn't want to hurt Gouenji's feelings because his Father was in charged of me. I tried to smile, just to assure him that it didn't hurt, but it turned out to be so fake that he immediately saw the pain that marked my face.

"There's no point in lying, Saki." I was taken aback by the remark. He grabbed the ice bag from the table and gently placed it on my knee. "Father told you to elevate your leg." And I swear I heard him murmur "Stubborn"

I pouted. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Shuuya.." And then laughed; which he returned with a small grin.

The conversation had long died and silence had already took over it, I let my mind drift back to my earlier thoughts and my curiosity arose. Since this was my doctor's son, Maybe I can squeeze out some updates about my situation from him "Gouenji..?"

"Hm?"

"I..." But then pain stung me, I cringed once again. "Gouenji..!"

**Gouenji's P.O.V.**

I heard the whole story from Endou.

That lame excuse for the opposite team's striker was a jerk. Yeah, Call me immature and all.. But to tell you frankly, He really is.

I just wished that he would stop reasoning me with "I didn't mean it!" Nobody believes you, You obviously did that on purpose. If you didn't see her jumping up in the air then why pull her down? Thank God that the girl was kind enough to reconsider telling your coach to ban you from your soccer team. Next time you do that again to your fellow soccer player, I'll make sure that you'll never see the sun shining ever again.

I let out a sigh before peering to the side; There, stood Endou and the rest of the Inazuma Legend Japan team, sad and at the same time frustrated. Yes, We won the tournament.. but our dear "princess" (as Tsunami calls her) was injured and possibly, not be able to play soccer ever again.

I watch Natsumi Raimon grab a piece of paper and scan it. It was a letter from my Father, The current doctor that was in charged of Kai Saki. I saw her gulp and her expression changed to a much darker one, Oh no.

"Avulsion fracture had been observed on the right leg.." Suffocating suspense filled the air. As every second passes by, Natsumi's eyes seem to water, like she couldn't fully accept the news that was behold in front of her. The Auburn haired girl cleared her throat before continuing.

"...and She needs to undergo Anterior Cruciate Ligament Surgery." They gasped.

* * *

**Author's note: Inazuma Eleven is not mine.**

**For formal introductions, I'm Trish. I know I'm terrible at writing stories! This is my first story on FF, btw.  
**

**What pushed me to ****write this is because of the events that occurred last August 14.**

** I know you're familiar with Saki Lee (CeePi- chan), Right? Do you remember her last update about the soccer match on the City Festival on her story?  
**

**The game didn't go so well.. Rin fell victim to the wrath of the other team. **

**She'll be undergoing surgery later this week. Rinny told me that her ligament on her knee had been torn because of the "awkward" fall. Sad news is, Recovery takes about 4 months to a year. I do hope she gets better sooner or later.. We Really miss her in our class.  
**

**I just wanted you to be aware of what the MCS soccer team did to her, and to express my anger on their striker. Gouenji will do the insulting for me. (Gouenji: You're Welcome.)  
**

**(That feeling that your author's note is longer than the whole story.) R and R!**


End file.
